Over the past decade, there have been tremendous advances in our understanding of the basic process that control immune tolerance. The identification of regulatory T cells (Treg), particularly CD4+CD25+ Tregs, as an important component of self-tolerance has opened a major area of investigation in immunology, and numerous studies have demonstrated the potent influence of Tregs in suppressing pathologic immune responses in autoimmune diseases, transplantation, and graft-vs-host disease (reviewed in (1-6)). Tregs have a unique and robust therapeutic profile. The cells require specific T cell receptor (TCR)-mediated activation to develop regulatory activity but their effector function appears to be non-specific, regulating local inflammatory responses through a combination of cell-cell contact and suppressive cytokine production (7-9). Moreover, there are a number of therapeutic interventions that appear to promote Treg development and function (10, 11). This, so called “adaptive” regulatory T cell population, share many of the attributes of thymic-dependent, natural Tregs but can differ in critical cell surface biomarkers and functional attributes (12). For instance, Tr1 and Th3 cells have been described that produce IL-10 and TGFβ, respectively (13, 14). These results have led to novel approaches to immunotherapy as the ability to isolate and expand this cell subset in mice has led to novel therapeutic interventions in immunological diseases (6, 15). However, a major obstacle to the study and application of Tregs in the human setting has been the lack of specific cell surface biomarkers to define and separate Tregs from other regulatory or effector T cell subsets.
Although many studies indicate that CD25 is a crucial cell-surface marker for the regulatory subset (16, 17), unlike the mouse, several studies have suggested that only the CD4+ T cell subset expressing the highest levels of CD25 (termed CD25hi) have in vitro suppressive activity (16). Moreover, the addition of other markers such as HLA-DR suggest even a lower percentage (often less than 1%) of CD4+ T cells comprise the suppressive T cell subset. Finally, some markers such as CTLA-4 and GITR, which have been reported to be expressed on Tregs (18-21), are also expressed on potent effector T cells and as such make immunophenotyping and determination of their functional role problematic (22, 23). This has led to a number of disparate reports of Treg quantification in disease settings. For instance, some studies suggest that the number of CD4+CD25hi Tregs are deficient in Type 1 Diabetes (T1D) (24) while others suggest that the number and function of these cells is normal in T1D (25). Moreover, the ability to isolate only limited numbers of these cells from peripheral blood has made expanding this regulatory cell population problematic.
One significant advance in the study of mouse and human Tregs has been the discovery of the transcription factor, FoxP3, as a major marker and functional regulator of Treg development and function (26-29). In a series of elegant mouse and human genetic studies, investigators demonstrated that mutations in the FoxP3 gene were linked to the autoimmune manifestations observed in the Scurfy mouse and humans with immune dysregulation, polyendocrinopathy, enteropathy, X linked syndrome (IPEX) disease (28). Subsequent studies in the mouse showed that FoxP3 deficient animals lack Tregs while over-expression of the FoxP3 protein leads to profound immune suppression (30). Although recent studies have questioned whether all Tregs are FoxP3+ or whether all FoxP3+ T cells are regulatory, FoxP3 protein remains the best and most specific marker of Tregs to date (30).
In this regard, flow cytometric and immunohistochemical analyses that FoxP3 is expressed in significantly more T cells than previously identified using the other available cell surface markers, including CD25. FoxP3 protein is found in CD25 low and negative CD4+ T cells and, under certain conditions, some CD8+ T cells (30, 31). Thus, it is likely that many of the natural and adaptive regulatory T cells are missed in current biomarker studies, calling into question the conclusions related to deficiencies or defects in certain autoimmune settings. Importantly, as FoxP3 is an intracellular protein, it cannot be used to separate human Tregs for functional studies or for in vivo expansion for cellular therapy, limiting its use in the human setting.
As noted above, the emergence of Tregs as an essential pathway in maintaining immune tolerance has opened the opportunity for a better understanding of immune homeostasis and the potential for therapeutic intervention. However, the human phenotyping of Tregs has been complex. Typically, investigators have noted that the most suppressive Tregs coincide with the CD4+ T cells with the brightest CD25 staining. Recently, Cozzo et al (see, J Immunol. 2003 Dec. 1; 171(11):5678-82) have reported that CD4+ CD25+ regulatory T cells express low levels of CD127 in a transgenic mouse. Harnaha et al. have reported in the context of Type 1 diabetes data indicating that CD4+ CD25+ T cells express higher levels of CD127 (IL-7R alpha) than CD4+ CD25− cells. However, these results were again derived from mice, specifically NOD-SCID mice reconstituted with ex vivo engineered dendritic cells and NOD splenocytes (see, Harnaha, J et al. Diabetes 2006 January; 55(1): 158-70). Unfortunately, the ability to accurately gate for CD25 is rather arbitrary as no other cell surface marker can be used to definitively identify the subset. Recently, Baecher-Allen has suggested that other markers such as HLA-DR allows for subdividing the CD4+CD25hi subset to enrich Treg activity even further. However, this additional marker suggests that the number of Tregs is even less than previously suggested (41).
The identification of FoxP3 as a specific transcription factor that marks these suppressive T cells suggests that there may be a larger population of Tregs in human peripheral blood than previously appreciated, although this has been controversial due to unanticipated expression of FoxP3 in a number of activated CD25− T cell populations (30, 38). In fact, there may be regulatory cells that are Foxp3 negative as well. However, these studies have been compromised by the absence of cell surface markers that can be used to isolate these and other T cell subsets to examine regulatory T cell activity since FoxP3 cannot be used as a means to purify the cells for function.
This invention provides for these and other needs by using the reduced expression of the CD127 T-cell surface marker as a useful surrogate for identifying regulatory T-cells which are highly likely to be immunosuppressive FoxP3+ regulatory T-cells. Use of the CD127 biomarker alone or in conjunction with other biomarkers can account for up to 7-8% of CD4+ T cells, providing yields significantly greater than identified by previous approaches. Moreover, CD127lo/− cells suppress the proliferative response of alloreactive T cells in an MLR and are themselves anergic to the same stimuli. This is true in spite of the fact that in most individuals only 20-40% of the CD4+CD127lo/− cells are Foxp3+”